In the field of semiconductor devices, while the degree of integration of the devices is increased, miniaturization thereof is advanced. Associated therewith, there is an increasing demand for packaging technology of the highly integrated devices. In the semiconductor assembly process so far, a series of assembly processes in which after cutting a glass substrate and a silicon-containing substrate in a wafer state, respectively, the above-described glass substrate and the above-described silicon-containing substrate are stuck to each other, followed by die bonding, wire bonding, molding and so on, are performed.
In recent years, the wafer-level package technology in which an assembly process of sticking a glass substrate and a silicon-containing substrate to each other in a wafer state is performed, followed by cutting is in the limelight. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a supporting glass substrate used in a wafer-level package.